Dance with the Devils Tongue
by move them hands
Summary: Sasuke doesn't need a human touch to get him going, or the companionship of a person...Sasuke has something better, something most sane men fear. Sasuke lusts for the touch of flame against his flesh. Very short drabble. Fire play, COMPLETE, Fet, SoloM


Written because my friend is an evil evil person, to be putting ideas in my mind at 3:30 AM. This was finished at 4 AM, and found two days later xD

Its only a drabble so dont be telling me its crappy, too short, or not detailed enough or whatever. Thanks :3 

I have a feeling, this probably wont be getting any reviews. XD But meh, can't blame ya. Someone out there should enjoy this...maybe xD

* * *

Sasuke's eyes danced to life as he flicked open the metal lighter in his hand. He groaned slightly at the sight of the flickering flame that burst into action before him. His skin became alive with goosebumps as he moved the flame closer. Fingers tighting the sheets in their vise-like grip as his breathing became irregular, he had to bit his lip to contain a moan as the flame licked at the flesh of his inner thigh.

His breathe hitched as his eyes hooded, teasingly he pulled the fire back and bucked into the air trying to regain its heat. He lived for this moment, he yearned for it constantly even when he was with his flesh and blood partners. Their grubby little hands and greedy mouths couldn't compare to the pleasure fire sent rippling through him. He used to do this monthly...but it got harder to explain the constant state of pleasureable pain he was in or the reason for all the burn marks stripping his skin.

Fire was his soulmate...no, it was his soul. It consumed everything in his life. It wasn't enough to simply sit around and watch it consume everything around him. He wanted it to consume him fully. He could never contain the jealous swell in his heart when a forest caught a flame, or a house sent to ashes. Why did all those worthless creations get to be so wholly consumed by the one and only thing that got to the depth of who he was. Those things got to be completely lost and made anew, while he sat complete in his fleshy suit feeling a hallow space in his heart.

Sasuke desired to be consumed too.

The flame bent suddenly, seemingly reaching for the Uchiha as it widened and lenthened as he adjusted the setting of the lighter.

He needed more, he needed so much more.

With passionate desire the raven haired man returned his longing lover to the flesh of his other thigh and writhed from the feeling of the flame searing the first layer of flesh.

The skin began to glare a brillant red as he brought the lighter closer still.

His nostrils filled with the scent of burning flesh, never has a smell made more sense. His erection throbbed against the heated air and he bucked needily into the air.

The obsession started before consious thought had developed in his mind. His mother told him a story of his toddler years, when the Uchiha family had to remove anything that produced flame. The young boy was always found sitting alone with candles, his eyes fixiated and fingers blistering from the heat.

He was being driven over the edge. His body was sheeted with sweat as his brows furrowed in pleasurable concentration. Licking his lips he glided the lighter over the side of his thigh, keeping to the inner side, and threw his head in the pillow and jammed his eyes shut while moaning as the flame bit all along his shivering flesh.

When the flame finally met the underside of his thigh his erection throbbed, spewing pre-cum down the shaft as his free hand continued to collect tightly fisted lengths of sheet. He groaned and gasped for air as his body shook with desperation.

He needed so much more, and god damned if he wasn't getting frustrated.

This dance with the devils tongue was getting more and more complicated as he got older. His needs heavier and less and less was he completely satisfied as he had been in his younger years. But his yearning for the living flame was never squelched, as he thought maybe someday it would be, it just grew stronger and more passionate. Beyond obsessive at some point.

He knew someday he would succumb to the allure of its brilliant life and let it take him completely as it has so many others in the past.

But for now...for the most part, he would sanely stick to the world dominated by the rest of his flesh-matted kin...until the day he was strong enough to give in. Fear is what kept him grounded...fear of the unknown...the one thing that kept all currently living lifeforms from reducing their own meat suits to ash, fear of what lay beyond. Someday though, Sasuke wouldn't care anymore and would throw himself into his lovers embrace to be mended and consumed lovingly.

Unpromted by any other means then the loving strokes of flame against flesh and the thought of someday being consumed whole by fire Sasuke's cock burst with completion, his lighter clicking shut as he trembled with a near-satisfyied moan.

No one could ever understand Sasuke Uchiha's lust for the lifeforce that so many justly feared, no one needed to.


End file.
